


at all costs

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comfort Food, Emperor Armitage Hux, Enforcer Kylo Ren, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Armitage Hux, Pregnant Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: The supply chain responsible for Emperor Hux's most favorite imported snacks has unfortunately been tangled up in a local skirmish, right when he's craving them the most.Thankfully, he has a mate that will go to extreme lengths to get him what he wants.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 289





	at all costs

**Author's Note:**

> Been struggling a lot with writing during quarantine, but I wanted to try a small mpreg drabble since it's been a few months since I've written anything like this. Not my best work, but I hope it brings a moment of joy to someone.

Emperor Armitage Hux had a problem. 

Under normal circumstances, having a single, confessedly trivial problem wouldn’t trouble him so. After all, Hux prided himself on his ability to unravel and solve any issue that arose in front of him, whether it related to his empire or more personal matters. But with pregnancy hormones muddling his normally clear and sharp mind, it was more difficult than usual to reason out how best to tackle his current conundrum.

Which was directly, the fault of a pack of degenerate pirates who thought it intelligent to overtake one of the more lucrative fishing grounds in south-eastern Arkanis—the _very same_ fishing grounds that served as the sole supplier of a particular brand of dried, salted snack made from a native species of black-spotted snapfish. A snack that Hux loved. A snack that he _needed_. 

A snack that, right now, he couldn’t have. Which was a grave, _galling_ injustice.

The more Hux thought about it, the more testy he grew. Even in the comfort of his chambers, the day’s work behind him, he still bristled, feeling agitated and useless. Normally, he would nibble on something tempting to take his mind off his irritation, but _alas_. 

Hux ground the heel of his boot into the damasked pattern of the carpet beneath him, like it was personally responsible for his predicament. For the past two pregnancies, he’d been surrounded by a healthy stock of his favorite snack, leaving him prepped and ready to weather the cravings whenever they hit. But now his reliable supply line had been disrupted by those accursed thieves, and not even a kitchen replete with all kinds of rare ingredients and staffed by some of the most highly-trained chefs in the galaxy could replicate the exact flavor and texture that he needed right now. 

Hux paced around the sitting room a few more times, growing angrier by the second, before flopping down dramatically in his armchair. He kicked his feet up onto the glass coffee table, scowl deepening as he bitterly pet his belly. 

“Ren!” he shouted, knowing Kylo was still undressing in the other room. When his hound finally emerged, Hux found him wearing only a soft black turtleneck and a loose pair of pants, an outfit casual but undeniably attractive on him, despite the striking change from the formal armor and furred cape he wore during the day. Unfortunately, Hux was so put off by his current predicament that he couldn’t even relish much in his mate’s nonchalant good looks.

“What is it?” Kylo asked, flicking damp, shower-fresh hair off his face as he took in Hux’s sour expression and how tense his posture was, despite sitting down. “Is something wrong? Pups giving you trouble?”

“No,” Hux replied. “It’s those damned _pirates_.”

Kylo blinked. “The ones on Arkanis? Haven’t you sent arms to the local militia so they can deal with the problem? I thought—”

“I _did,"_ Hux interrupted, "but who knows how long a conflict like that could drag on! At this rate, I’ll have already given birth by the time I get my hands on some salted snapfish snacks again!” He groaned, voice taking on a pathetic whine near the end that he didn’t particularly like—he didn’t like anything that made him sound like more of an “omega”—but couldn’t suppress. 

“Oh. I see.” Kylo slid onto the arm of Hux’s chair, and, in lieu of saying anything more, carded his fingers through the emperor’s hair. 

“I tell you, Ren, I would eradicate the bastards from orbit if that didn’t risk threatening the spawning grounds.” Hux huffed, sinking more miserably into his chair. “What awful timing. What am I supposed to do now?” He patted his belly and glared at Kylo. “Your children make me absolutely _ravenous_.”

Kylo hummed in understanding, continuing to stroke Hux’s hair. It did help to ease the emperor’s irritation, though not by enough. Hux was convinced only _one_ thing would properly calm him down at this rate, and it was the one thing in the entire damned galaxy he couldn’t get his hands on. 

“Well. Do you wanna know what I would do?” Kylo said. 

Hux glanced up at his mate. “What?”

Kylo’s hand moved from Hux’s scalp down to his shoulders, rubbing at the tension knotted there, from a day of trying diplomatic work plus the added strain of two very active pups. 

“Try to relax." Kylo paused to let Hux snort, before continuing. "Maybe take a nice bath, have some tea, curl up in bed.” His finger stroked in a coy circle at the meet of Hux’s skin and the collar of his robe. “Maybe even let your mate take care of you, if you catch my drift.”

Hux sighed, pursing his lips. Kylo’s insinuation didn’t escape his notice, and while the idea of sex wasn’t necessarily unappealing, even at his current size, he wasn’t sure it would do the trick. 

“Unless you can use your Force magic to conjure a tin of snapfish out of thin air, I’m afraid that won’t be enough.”

“Maybe not,” Kylo started, sliding his hands under Hux’s form and helping him to his feet. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t try.”

* * *

The effort that Kylo put into “distracting” Hux was admirable, and indeed the emperor had mostly forgotten his aching cravings after being knotted for the second time that evening. Unfortunately, when he woke up in the morning to find Kylo gone from their bed, the sour, annoyed feelings returned in full force. 

With a wan scowl Hux propped himself up, carefully maneuvering his gravid body off the bed and onto his wobbly feet. Bracing his hands on his lower back, he toed on his soft white slippers, far too grouchy to bother tying his opened nightrobe over his belly as he waddled out of the bedroom in search of his absent hound. 

“Ren?” Hux called, checking each room and hidden alcove as he made his way to the sitting room. “Where are you? Ren?”

Receiving no reply, Hux paused and stuck his nose in the air, resorting to his sense of smell in order to pin down his hound’s location. Pleasantly, he detected the familiar notes of musk and singed ozone that he knew belonged to Kylo, and quickly followed the trail to the kitchen. But as he drew closer, the scent of something else entirely entered his nose. 

_Sniff_. Salt. _Sniff_. Brine. _Sniff._ The seashore? Their palace was miles away from any major body of water. Hux raised his eyebrow in confusion for a fraction of a second before it hit him. With a gasp, he grabbed fistfuls of his robe, lifting the neatly embroidered hems off the floor and waddling into the kitchen as fast as his sore legs could carry him.

“You’re up a little earlier than I thought you’d be,” Kylo said in greeting as Hux hurried towards him, a grin spreading across his face as the emperor struggled to put together what he was seeing and what it meant. In contrast to his clean, casual appearance from the night before, Kylo now looked utterly filthy, cheeks dabbed with grime and blood, his battle clothes ripped and dirtied at the edges. He was wholly out of place in Hux’s pristine kitchen, but Hux couldn’t care less about messy bootprints and the stench of alpha body odor when he saw the gleaming tin clutched in Kylo’s hands.

“How? When? Wha—Ren, explain yourself!” Hux practically shouted as he closed the last bit of distance between himself and Kylo, his large belly nudging the alpha in the abdomen. Forgetting all his manners, Hux snatched the tin from Kylo and threw off the lid, practically tearing up as the familiar aroma of salty, fermented snapfish wafted up to kiss his nose. His mouth watered at the sight of the glistening amber filets, the sudden satisfaction of his deprived senses finally calming the restlessness that had consumed Hux without his favorite snack. 

Kylo shrugged, still smiling. He had a small, scabbing split on his lip, but it didn’t seem to bother him. “Couple dozen pirates, armed only with antique blasters and malfunctioning vibroblades? Hardly stood a chance once me and the knights routed them. Was able to get back before sunrise.” He leaned in, brushing Hux’s ruffled hair off his forehead to give him a kiss. “Had the fishers set up a direct supply line to the palace. Plus, they gave me a whole cargo hold full of these tins in thanks.” Pulling back, Kylo smirked, clearly still proud of himself. “You’re welcome.”

And while Hux already had already filled his mouth with as much salty fish flesh as it could carry, he still threw his arms around Kylo’s neck and kissed him square on the lips nonetheless.

If Kylo found the taste of snapfish displeasing, he was far too distracted by Hux’s gratitude to muster any real sort of objection. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/).


End file.
